prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Trench Coat
The Red Trench Coat is a trench coat Alison DiLaurentis wore when pretending to be Vivian Darkbloom. Red Coat wears a similar coat, however, the Red Coats trench has a hood attached while Alison's doesn't. It appears Red Coat stole the disguise from Alison. Owners * 'Alison DiLaurentis/Vivian Darkbloom -' Alison was the first girl seen wearing a red coat. She wore when she was under the alias of Vivian Darkbloom. She was spotted by the Liars and A while watching over her former friends. The trench coat that she initially wore had a hood, however, she also been seen wearing one that did not have a hood. Alison was also seen wearing the coat in an illusion Mona saw when she was drugged in Radley. She wore it again to stop a sawmill from killing one of her friends, and several other times. * 'The Liars -' The Liars stole the original red coat that Alison wore and kept it for a while until it went missing. * 'Hanna Marin -' Hanna was briefly seen wearing the trench coat as a disguise when Liars concocted a plan to trick Spencer to follow them into the bathroom. Spencer was temporarily working alongside A and the Liars wanted to see if she was still an ally, or if she knew the real identity of Red Coat. This was the first and only time that Hanna was seen wearing the coat. Her coat also had a hood. * 'Charlotte DiLaurentis -' Charlotte wore the hoodie shortly after she witnessed Alison wearing it. She was caught wearing it by the Liars in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". However, Alison claimed that she asked Charlotte to wear the coat as a decoy to distract "A" so she could turn off the conveyer belt that was going to kill Aria. Charlotte was later revealed to have been the "evil" red coat and A. She also wore the coat several other times and was one of the main red coats throughout the series. Her coat(s) also had a hood. * Sara Harvey - Sara wore the trench coat and was one of the real red coats and was working alongside A, and did most of her dirty work including spying on the Liars. She is the third Red Coat and was a decoy hired by Charlotte, shortly after Sara ran away from home. Sara wore the red coat whenever Charlotte needed her to. Her coats had a hoodie that she frequently wore up, and only lowered it when speaking with Charlotte. She also wore a mask to shield her identity. Trivia * It is unknown what happened to the red trench coat the Liars had in Season 2, but fans assume it was stolen. It was last seen with Aria in "Eye of the Beholder". * Firefighters find the red coat in the ashes and rubble of the fire in Season 4. However, when Toby and Spencer go back to the lodge, it is gone. ** It is presumed that Big A took the coat from the lodge to protect herself. * In "Hot Water", Cece is packing her things a red coat was seen in her suitcase. * Aria once wore the coat because she was cold. * Hanna wore another red coat when she was disguising herself as the real Red Coat to figure out if Spencer was still part of the Liars. * The coat appears to different each time it is on someone. This might have been done on purpose to differentiate between who is wearing it. Gallery Alison3011.jpg|Alison wearing the red coat Vivian Darkbloom's red trench coat.jpg|Vivian's trench coat Season 4.jpg|Season 4 poster: The Liars wearing the Red Trenchcoat Ais4Alive32.jpg|"Red Coat" Redcoatcece281.png|Charlotte wearing the coat Tumblr_inline_mii8t91eME1qz4rgp.png A's red coat.jpg|Sara Harvey is Red Coat Pretty-little-liars-staffel-6-sommerfinale.jpg|Sara wearing the coat Hanna_Marin_Red_Coat.jpg|Hanna wearing a coat Navigation Category:Objects Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4